pretty little problem
by Gleegirl28
Summary: it been four weeks since Aria and Ezra got married in Italy with A after them and now A is making more problem then ever. disclaimer:i don't P.L.L Part of pretty little wedding
1. Chapter 1

curled up next to Ezra Aria was the happy girl on the face of this earth looking over at his wife Ezra pulled himself out of bed and went to the kitchen and made him and Aria some French toast and home made orange juice with food filling the air awoke Aria from a deep sleep. lifting her head off the pillow she smelled the air filled with food slipping out bed she looked at the clock it read 7:00 pm. " how long have we been sleeping for babe?" asked Aria "since 3:59." Ezra told her well putting maple syrup on the French toast "breakfast for dinner how romantic." said Aria pouring herself some orange juice "so what do you think of the food?" Ezra asked her as she took her first bit of the food "its really good." She said taking another bit and sip of her orange Juice "then why do you have a worried look on your face?" Asked Ezra "Do you think A told my mom that we got married you know like did she send my mom a note or text I just don't what to think A is one big problem which has me worried like you have no idea." Aria told him "So A is still after you and your friends?" Asked Ezra "Yea and Spencer and Toby are the only two that now he got married." Said Aria taking a another bit of her food "well when we get back to rosewood from Italy then we will tell everyone one that does know about it yet." Said Ezra "Let see how my mom and dad and my brother will take because I know Emily and Hanna will be ok with it." Aria told him well looking at her phone think to herself what would everyone think About it if they told but better then keeping it from people ~ Mean while back in rosewood it was 5:00am and A was one move to destroy Aria and Ezra new life together has a family but Emily and Hanna are on to A and all the problem he or she has made since Alison want missing from rosewood. Hearing her phone buzz awoke Hanna from Her sleep it was a text from A that read. "Aria and Ezra in Italy married kiss." A This made Hanna jump looking for Emily number. "Hey Emily meet in front rosewood bar and grail we need to talk." Said Hanna on her voice mail. The next morning at the Hanna was waiting for Emily inside the rosewood bar and grail. "Hanna what going on got massage." Said Emily sitting down at the table across from Hanna "Did you get an A text at 5:00am?" Asked Hanna "No why what going on?" Asked Emily "I got a text from A this is what it said that Ezra and Aria got married." Said Hanna "No Waite that a lie Aria would have told us if her and Ezra got married." Said Emily "Hey look it spencer when did she get back from Italy?" Asked Hanna "Don't know. Spencer over here." Emily called out to her "Hey spencer do you now if Aria and Ezra got married?" Asked Hanna "Yea it true they got married in Italy. You got another A text didn't you." Said spencer "Yes I did." Hanna said back "What A is doing is making are life a living hell there is no getting away from A he/she is all over the place but what to do about." Said Emily spiny her straw around in her lemonade "We got do something to stop A now." Said Hanna "How?" Asked Emily "We expose A." Said Spencer "But we have to Waite for Aria and Ezra to get back from Italy." Said Hanna 


	2. Chapter 2

The girls need Aira there with them to take down -A. they can't do this by them self's they are in this together to end this nightmare once and for all.

"Aira is back from Italy her and Ezra came back last nigh."said Spencer

"What you should told us Spencer we need her now more then ever." Said Hanna in mad voice

"She didn't want me say anything yet." Spencer yelled back at her

"What the big secret Spencer what are you not telling us?" Asked hanna by this time she was p*****off. Emily was about to say something when she cut by a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Aira asked from behind

"Aira are hiding something from us about you and." But before Emily could finish her question Aira cut her off.

"Ezra and I got married and Spencer and Toby knew about." She said well looking down at the floor.

"What hold the phone you to eloped?" Hanna asked in shock

"Yes yes did and we did not want anyone too now because my mom and dad this would kill them both so it a secret. since it happened I moved out and in with Ezra." Aira told them

"But your under age." Emily said back

"I am almost 17." Aira snapped back at

It would have turned into a fight if Spencer didn't stop it.

"Guys now is not the time for this what if -A makes move and don't catch it we go down." Said Spencer

"She right this no game." Said Hanna

When there phone stared going.

"You better watch you back tic toc I am watching everything you do." -A


	3. Chapter 3

The girls were walking in the park when the came crossed a person in a Black hoodie was it a or some random strangers some homeless person who stayed at the park ever night but who was this person did the girls know this person. Has Hanna walked a little bit closer she could see the person face she knew who it was.

"Lucas" Hanna called out to him

"Took you girls long to find me!" Said Lucas handing Emily note from A

"Jail looks better from the outside -A" Emily read out load

"Who put you up to this Lucas?" Spencer asked him

"Was it Mona?" asked Aria

"No it was Maya." He told them

"But someone killed Maya." Emily told him

"No she hiding out in ravenswood and she is the one killed Alison with the help of page." He told them well looking down at his phone it was now 10:30 pm

"Lucas were is Alison body at?" Hanna asked him but before they could answer he vanished into the night leaving note on the bench.

"Noel's cabin." The girls read out loud

"We need to go to police now."Spencer told them

Walking into the police station this made the girls nervous just telling police to check Noel's cabin for Alison body but what if they asked how they knew what would they tell the police but before they could tell the police the phone rang telling them to check the Kahn's cabin for Alison body. Before the girls knew it the steers were filled with cop car and firetrucks and one ambulance heading to lake ware the cabin was.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at Noels Kahn's cabin the police would find something ever disturbing blood fresh blood a trial that lead up to the cabin front door was this Alison blood was pages blood, Moans blood, Maya blood who blood was it. Getting closer to the cabin the police saw more pools of blood opening the door of the cabin three girls where covered in blood from head to toe. It was just who Lucas said it was Maya, Page, Mona. But were was Alison did they dump her dead body in rosewood lake.

Before they knew tanner was calling for back up.  
"This is officer tanner calling for back up I found the girls but no Alison I need you man to check the lake and everywhere around this cabin." She called from her radio  
"Roger that." Said office reynolds on the other end  
Well tanner put all three girls in handcuffs and putting them into three different cop cars and took them to police station for questioning this made all three girls nerves.

First girl to be question was Mona vanderwaal about disappearing of Alison.  
"Pleas state your name then tell me what you know about disappears of Alison." Tanner told her  
"Mona vanderwaal rosewood high." Mona told her  
"Now what do you know." Tanner asked her  
"It was Maya idea she want to get back Alison so we thought we take her up Noel khan's cabin." She told her  
"Then what happened?" Tanner asked her  
"We all stared drinking before I knew Maya was Garbing a pocket bald and want after Alison she tried to get me and page to help her do it but before we could stop her. She was shoving the bald in are hands saying kill her or I kill you. Over and over she keep say it over and over again kill her kill her." Mona told tanner  
"Then what happened?" Asked tanner  
"She stared stabbing her 20 times until she stop berthing. We all panicked took her body and thought her into the lake we where going to clean up the blood then page said she saw flashing light coming near the cabin what did know what to do." Mona told her.  
But before tanner could say anything a call came in from officer Reynolds.  
"We find Alison body with multiple stab and cuts on her chest, stomach, legs and arms." Said officer Reynolds  
"Get a Dan sample." Tanner told him  
"All ready got it." Reynolds repeated back to her.  
"Tanner what do you want done with the girls?" Asked officer Toby  
"Put them in the holding block until we find what who did it." Tanner told him  
"So your not going to question the other girls?" Asked office Toby  
"Toby just do has I say." Tanner told him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 24hours and the girls were still in the holding the cops still investigating the murder was it just Paige,Mona,and Maya or a 4person pulling the strings but who would want Alison dead. yes A Lot of people hate her but would ever hurt her or kill her  
But someone wanted her gone. To disappear but to get three girls to murder her and then dump her body in the lake cover in her own blood. But who was making them do this. What would shock the cops would be one clue that would lead to A-.  
"Guys over here." Said officer Toby called to couple other office well tripping over a tree root has Garett and Toby got a closer look the saw that it was a boot print  
Garret walked to feet. "I found the boot." He called back to Toby has put is gloves on to pick up and get a better look at it. "We should take it to lab." Officer Toby suggested  
Opening a bag to put the boot in to take it the Dan lab for a closer look.  
"Officer Toby to officer tanner." Toby paged over the radio "go for tanner." She paged back. "Head to lab now." He said back "Ok copy that." She said back to him.  
Has they got to the lab Pam fields met them at the door. With the single boot on hand.  
"We need you take a look at this." Said officer Toby "I found it at the crime scene." Garett told her "let do this inside." She told them well fowling them into the lab. Put on her gloves so she would get her finger prints on she close took it out of bag. And right away she knew  
"it is a male shoes boot made by wildcat a size 8 men's." She told them  
"Can you tell how old they are?" Asked officer Toby  
"About 2years old their new but not that old I will see if I can get finger print sample put it in the computer and let you guys know but it may take a couple of days." She told them  
"Ok." Said officer Toby when Garett walked back in the room  
"That was officer tanner she just got a name from Paige has to who put the up to this." Garett told him "that good what A name?" Toby asked "Charles D is A-!" Said Garett  
"He the one pulling the strings." Toby said in shook  
"And he hated Alison for the longest time." Said Garett  
But before Toby could ask why Pam cut him off.  
"He's Alison older bother and him and Jason are twins if I was you I would a man hunt." Suggested Pam .


End file.
